Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Such wireless technologies have undergone many stages of improvement in various telecommunication standards, each providing protocols that enable various wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and global level. Such wireless communication system may include various components, such as a user equipment (UE), a radio access network (RAN) node, and a serving node. An example of an existing telecommunication standard is Long Term Evolution (LTE), which may also be known as an evolved packet system (EPS). In LTE, the RAN node may be an evolved Node B (eNB), and the serving node may be a Mobility Management Entity (MME).
In existing communication systems (e.g., LTE), selection of the serving node (e.g., MME) may be performed in part based on load balancing. Load balancing may avoid disproportionate overloading of one serving node relative to another serving node. However, existing communication systems may not best accommodate the complexities introduced by the device types and/or services operable at various UEs. Accordingly, existing communication systems may benefit from features that better accommodate such complexities and provide further enhancements to the overall user experience.